In The Zone
by The Shadow Smile
Summary: How would you like a friendly competition? Eiri x Shuichi, Tachi x Shuichi. (A bit revising was done here.)
1. Chapter 1

Posted : Jan. 04 2003 Revised : Nov. 16 2003  
  
-In The Zone-  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Vision of a Stalker"  
  
A certain black haired person suddenly shifted in his seat, as the one he's been waiting to arrive finally came into view.  
  
For what reason, he didn't know. What he knew however, and for sure, was that he came all the way to this park to secretly wait for somebody, who just arrived and happily sat on one of the vacant seats, reading a book.  
  
The stalker blinked his eyes a couple of times. A book? He never knew the idiot liked to read. God, he least expected the brat to have even thought of doing so.  
  
But there he was.. sitting, reading.  
  
"Stupid kid." He cursed under his breath, leveling the front of his hat down with his eyebrows so that his prying eyes were hidden.  
  
* * *  
  
Shuichi got rudely interrupted from his reading by his best friend who sneaked from behind to take a peak at what he was so busy with.  
  
"Ora, Hiro! That's not fair!" He complained, voice as high pitched as ever.  
  
Hiro couldn't help but put a finger on his ear to ease the pain. Shuichi sure doesn't know how to choose the right place and time to be overly jumpy.  
  
"What's not fair? I was only looking. I didn't say anything." The brunette responded rather flatly, a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"Well!" Shuichi stood up in a quick move, closing the book as he did so. "You could've asked me first! You weren't even sure I was gonna let you!"  
  
Hiro sighed. His little kid-like friend can be such an utter weirdo at unexpected occasions. But in place of giving the pink head a punch on his top, he just simply ignored Shuichi's previews complaints and patted the kid instead.  
  
"C'mon, chibi, we're gonna be late. Let's go."  
  
Shuichi blushed in embarrassment, realizing that he just shouted at his friend.  
  
"Er, sorry Hiro." He said.  
  
Hiro just smiled and asked him, "What're you reading anyhow?"  
  
Shuichi showed the front of the book with the title that read 'Cool'.  
  
"Though you are his lover, it still is quite bizarre to me that you're interested in his novels." Hiro commented, grinning broadly.  
  
"It's not that I didn't want to do this earlier, it's just that we had so many recordings to finish. First things first!" Answered the now bouncing Shuichi.  
  
"Yeah, and you were always late."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And you liked reading comics than those romantic stuffs. Did Yuki-san even show a sign that he was any interested in you music at all?"  
  
"I told you not to say anything bad about Yuki! And him being interested or not in my music is completely out of the question regarding me liking and reading his books and-"  
  
The guitarist put a hand on the singer's mouth to keep him from saying more. He really didn't like it when Shuichi made his ears suffer with his awfully high pitched voice. How the kid can sing in a completely different tone was starting to make Hiro wonder. No, he didn't doubt Shuichi's talent in singing.  
  
"Okay, okay! Yuki-san isn't bad! Sheesh!" Hiro then placed an arm around the kid's shoulder and lead him to where his motorcycle was standing.  
  
"Though, I still remember it when you told me that you really weren't into those kinda books which according to you were boring."  
  
"Mou, Hiro!" The older guy tried hard to keep himself from laughing out loud.  
  
"And how you go drooling over the pictures of all the girls and how you used to laugh your head off like a maniac while reading. Man, what did Yuki- san do have turned you into a girlish nineteen-year-old kid?"  
  
"HIRO!!!" This time, Hiro couldn't stop himself from laughing and exploded right before they reached the bike. Shuichi made an attempt to walk away but was pulled back by the right arm, fallowed by a half-hearted apology from his friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Tachi snorted, just loud enough for those beside him to hear. So the brat and his brunette genius left for the studio. So what? It's not like he had already lost his chance.  
  
Plus, they're not the only ones who work there. It's a good thing that they, the three of ASK, managed to convince Tohma to give them a second chance, to have them signed again. After what he did, that is.  
  
After releasing a rather louder grunt, much to the annoyance of those near him, he stood and muttered silently to himself ;  
  
"Shindou Shuichi." He glared at the retreating bike. "I'll get you."  
  
___  
  
To Be Continued ___  
  
Author's Note : This chapter has been revised. I hope you all liked it still. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Refer to Chapter One.^_^  
  
Author's note : Er. sorry if it took quite a lifetime for the second chapter minna-san. This chapter was meant to be posted before new year. Technical problems, you got it. 'Been trying to find ways to make it sound a whole lot better and LONGER (As I promised.) than the first one and weather I failed or not, its all up to you guys to tell. You're the judges. As for the encouraging reviews. lottsa thankies to the people who posted them. And um. this chapter, I wrote. well. I'd like to dedicate it to Shuichi-Tensai and Kai-san. They did most of the job to persuade me to write this fallow-up. Well, 'hope you guys like it. ^_^  
  
Fame, Hate, and Love  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Tachi stayed quietly in his position as nightfall started to approach. Standing next to one of NG building's glass windows, and blankly staring at it as though something interesting was about to appear from the tinted pane, he sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this. Something's oddly missing from his damn life. Fame, maybe? Yeah, he'd been too busy lately, thinking of ways, nasty ways, to put Bad Luck down without a single clue that it was him who did it and if he's really determined to do it, then he ought'a do it fast and if it doesn't work, he'll die try.  
  
"Yeah. that must be it." He said to himself, turning around to take his leave but stopped. Yes, that might have been his main aim for at least 13 months since Bad Luck first entered the music world and, before they were disbanded but still. it didn't sound very good to his ears anymore. As though that alone is not enough to gratify his ass.  
  
He pushed the thought away and returned his attention to the window. The vocalist. Bad Luck's lead singer. he'll pay people to punch the shit out of him if needed (Which he already did.) and do black mails on him just to make him quit and loose his popularity. He didn't succeed though. All he got were a few of Eiri's wildness and a bit of Tohma's gratitude (He disbanded them.)  
  
Maybe that wasn't what he really wanted. He would have probably become friends with Shuichi if he hadn't thought so much about his fame. They could have been rivals and friends at the same time. Just like with Ryuichi. But it all happened the exact opposite. Tachi was too scared of loosing his fans that he almost didn't care of what horrible things would have happened with his friends, Ma-kun and Ken.  
  
He was lucky enough to have his life and passion back. Singing. Good thing Tohma Seguchi wasn't such a bad guy after all. He made another two-year contract for ASK right after hearing Tachi promise that from now on, he will have nothing to do with Shuichi and his band and that he will just concentrate on his own career. And now, here he is. starting. Again.  
  
Loud footsteps filled the corridor along with the familiar crazy-like singing which grew closer and closer interrupting his deep thoughts as it did. He turned around to see who the in-coming person was. Yup, Shuichi Shindou, it is indeed. One of the few things he just thought about.  
  
The black-haired singer felt numb all over his body but quickly regained control of himself as he placed a trembling hand on the younger boy's shoulder, making the pink haired genki stop as he did.  
  
The said genki, for a moment, stared on the lying floor beneath his feet which he was about to put a step on. He made a simple but slow turn around and focused his gaze on Tachi with those blasted cute purple eyes which made it even harder for him to speak.  
  
"Um. Hai?" Shuichi, for some odd reason, didn't bother to remove the hand from his shoulder. He just stood there, patiently waiting for the other vocalist (Not to mention rival.) to say something.  
  
"I." Tachi couldn't seem to recall the words.  
  
"Yes?" Shuichi repeated the question, making Tachi feel a bit more tense in the process. How could he.?  
  
"I. -like- .you." Finally, he managed spit out whatever that damn thing he'd been longing to say for a good 8 hours. (Since his "secret" morning watch on Shuichi.) Whew.  
  
Shuichi kept silent though, giving this spine-shivering look that sent the creeps to Tachi's body. Did Shuichi thought it was odd for Tachi to like someone? Well, not that Tachi's not allowed to but. Yes, Shuichi felt odd. He was the guy who disgraced him with those nasty tricks of him almost a year ago so it SHOULD feel odd.  
  
Again, The corridor was as quiet as it was before Shuichi arrived with his usual hyper-act, Tachi couldn't bring himself to move, and his hand still placed on the younger singer as it was fifteen minutes ago. Can it get any better? Worse??  
  
Shuichi smiles and lets out a soft chuckle, finally breaking the quietness of the environment. Tachi frowns a little at that. Did Shuichi find his confession. amusing? The chuckles died down. Shuichi slapped the hand away from his shoulder, glaring at the other man and this time, breaking into a mad laughter. A very very, mad one. Yup. He's going insane. Oh, dear.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tachi's confused now.  
  
Laugh. Laugh. Laugh. Laugh.  
  
"What is it that you find so humorous you little brat?!"  
  
"Call me that again and I'll make sure you go to hell for good. Only Yuki's allowed to call me that." Came the cool voice of Shuichi as he shot Tachi a menacing glare.  
  
"W- What the hell.?" Tachi didn't expect this at all. Never before that Shuichi managed such a spiteful thing to say anyway so he couldn't help feeling a bit shocked. Too shocked actually.  
  
"Face it, Aizawa. you'll never be worth loving and will never be worthy to love someone." There you have it. Not only that he was rejected but was completely insulted from head to toe. Oh, the pain.  
  
"You. *Goes mad* YOU!!" Uh-oh. Looks like Tachi's ready to explode and spill his head contents on the precious walls and windows of NG. My my. What an attitude. He grabbed Shuichi's collar by the way, slamming and sticking Shu's back on the hard wall. Shuichi, as if feeling no pain at all, ignored this and continued with his speech.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm Shuichi Shindou. Your rival, of course. Bad Luck's lead singer and is way more popular than you think your ROTTEN band will ever be." That's it. He's done it. He insulted the ever perfect Tachi beyond limit. And he sure is gonna hit Shuichi hard on the face for doing so. Or will he? Hmm. I'm not sure.  
  
"Stop talking so big, Shindou. You're not so great if you ask me." Was all Tachi could manage. Well, he had to admit. Bad Luck's popularity was growing bigger and bigger than it all ready is. As for him and ASK? Well, he'll just sit around, anxiously waiting for their recently recorded song to be released as a single while Shuichi and his slimy band folks celebrate.  
  
"Oh, but I do have the right to talk big." Shuichi protested. "You're a lot more screwed up than I thought, Aizawa. What's gotten into you? Liking your rival and all that." Shuichi added, pulling his shoulders away from Tachi's grip.  
  
"What, is it so wrong to like someone? you don't like the idea of me liking you? What about you? You like Sakuma-san and he's your rival."  
  
"Not after what you did to me. And don't you dare compare yourself with Ryu- chan. You two have nothing in common except that you are both singers, I'm sure you know. You're cool, okay. You're very popular among the girls with your looks and freezing attitude, sure. But unlike Ryu-chan, you aren't perfect."  
  
Tachi's really pissed this time. But what can he do? Every single word spoken was true. Ryuichi was much more friendly, kind, loving, and polite while he on the other hand, puts his life above others'.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. It's not wise to be late when it comes to Seguchi- san. 'Must be fixing the schedules for our next tour. See ya around, Aizawa." With that, Shuichi turned to leave, taking no notice of Tachi's current state.  
"So you don't think I'm capable of loving someone, huh?" Tachi murmured under his breath as he repositioned his body for it to be facing the window again.  
  
"HMMM." He laughed out loudly.  
  
Quiet.  
  
He let out freaking mad laughter which was fallowed by another one and another one, AND, another one. Now he's the one who's going crazy.  
  
"Oi, Tachi."  
  
Laugh. Laugh. Laugh. Laugh.  
  
"TACHI!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
*Snap*  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, it's about time." Said a long-haired blonde sitting right next to him.  
  
"Wha- What?" Tachi asked confused.  
  
"Our recording session was over hours ago. All the staffs have gone to their homes." Said another guy from across Tachi's seat and this time, with brown hair and is wearing shades. "We thought you were gonna sleep there forever." He added. "God, you were screaming like hell Tachi! What were you dreaming about, anyhow?"  
  
"Nothing." Tachi answered flatly. Ken didn't push it anymore. For how long he had been close with Tachi, he must have learned all of Tachi's moods by now. When he says 'No', then it means 'No'.  
  
"Well, whatever that is that you were dreaming about, you'd better forget." Scolded Ma-kun, the blonde guy, as he stood up. He was becoming more of a mother to his band mates ever since their return to NG. Well, of course, he wouldn't want their band to be disbanded. Again.  
  
"Our manager wouldn't be too happy if you're so much bothered with you dreams. We cannot afford to screw this up again, Tachi. Remember what happened to you the last time? When you-" He trailed off as soon as Tachi's words caught up with his ears.  
  
"AW, for cryin' out loud, Ma-kun!" He shouted. "I know that already!"  
  
"I'm just. reminding you. ya know. just to."  
  
"Alright, alright, sorry. I'm just not in the mood right now to be scolded." Tachi apologized, turning to the door. "I'll just go to the comfort room and refresh myself. I'll be back. Wait for me here you guys, okay?"  
  
Ma-kun and Ken nodded then Tachi left the studio heading for the nearest comfort room.  
  
  
  
A dream, He thought to himself as he took off his shirt. He turned the water on and lowered down his head.  
  
"A dream." He said out loud, the water pouring down from his scalp to his face. "It was just a dream. It means that I still have chance." He added. "But what if he does reject me just like the way he did in my dream? Nah, he's too dumb for that kinda act. No wonder it was just a dream." He asked himself worriedly. He turned the water off and stared at his own image in the mirror.  
  
"Shuichi." He reached down his front, unbuttoning his pants in the process, and took a hold of something inside which grew harder and longer as he did. Then he started motioning it back and forth, making him release a small cry which sounded quite like Shuichi's name, only louder than the first.  
  
Now his pants is totally off and his underpants is soon to fallow.  
  
"Shuichi. Ah. Urgh." He continued his fantasy about Shuichi standing naked in front of him and is ready to satisfy him, until finally, his hand is about to complete it's job as a substitute.  
  
"AH!" He let out a final but a very loud cry before relaxing his body. He then looked down on his right hand, full of white fluid which is unmistakably his semen. He made a quick lick-and-swallow from it just to taste himself before turning to look on his pants and underpants which were lying motionlessly on the floor.  
  
"Oi, Tachi! Are you still there?" It was Ken's voice. "What's with all the screaming?" Tachi panicked as he heard his friend's voice. Why, he can't let his band mates see him naked while doing stuffs like that now can he?  
  
He made quick dash to grab his lower clothes using only his left hand since his right is not yet ready for normal use, and you know why.  
  
Tachi, if you're not gonna answer the door, we're gonna bust this blasted thing open!" This time, Ma-kun is the one speaking.  
  
Tachi just finished buttoning his pants when the door slammed open. "Tachi? What're you doing?" Came Ken's voice.  
  
"Can't you see? I'm washing myself up." Tachi demanded his right hand well hidden behind his back.  
  
"Well, okay but what's that you're holding behind your back?" Ma-kun asked slightly advancing forward.  
  
"It's nothing." Tachi said stubbornly.  
  
"Let me see it." Ma-kun said again as he advanced a few more steps.  
  
"I Said 'it's nothing'. Now, butt out." Tachi glared at him.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. We'll wait for you outside." With that, Ma-kun turned to leave and closed the door.  
  
Tachi sighed in relief. For moment there, he thought he was gonna be caught red- er. white-handed. He turned the water on again with his left hand to wash his right.  
  
Shuichi. I don't know the exact reason why I fallowed you this morning, He thought looking at himself in the mirror. "But whatever that reason may be, I'm gonna find it out and I swear to god. I'll get what I want." He said at last.  
  
Want. What is it that I truly want.? He thought again while putting on his shirt. "Maybe its you that I want. I want you. but I want you to want me too. just like I want you." Tachi laughed at that. He never knew being in love was such a hard job. First you'll start saying dramatic words which is quite unusual with one individual and then soon you'll loose your mind as the cost of constantly thinking about that certain special someone of yours. Or is it love? Obsession?? Whatever. It didn't matter to Tachi anymore. All that matters to him is that he gets what he wants and that he gets it good.  
  
Tachi was about to open the door to get out when he remembered something. His eyes widened at the thought. He quickly opened the door and dashed his way to his friends.  
  
"You guys! I think I got it!" He shouted with a very wide grin.  
  
"What, what is it that you got, Tachi?" Ken asked his excited friend.  
  
"Our single! Its going to be a big hit!"  
  
Ken and Ma-kun looked at each other. "Yeah sure, Tachi. We hope so." They said at the same time.  
  
"Not only that, but that hot single of ours which is to be released tomorrow will be fallowed by another one!"  
  
Now this is really getting weird. What could Tachi mean?  
  
"What're you talking about, Tachi?" Ken asked frowning.  
  
"I managed to rhyme a few words back there in the comfort room. And the title is very unique too."  
  
"You wrote a new song?" Asked Ken again.  
  
"That's great news, Tachi! If you keep on doing that, we might as well catch up with Bad Luck!" Exclaimed ma-kun from a corner.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, right. Now listen to this and tell me what you think." Said Tachi quite confidently.  
  
  
  
The fallowing day at NG was quite a busy one. Each of the staffs were all occupied with tasks assigned for them to complete. And as usual, Shuichi will arrive late for work, have K pointing his gun at him, and Sakano all freaked out. Everything was as just as normal as it had been the previous days until Shuichi over-heard 2 NG staffs talking to each other while walking and carrying a box of their own.  
  
"WHAT?!" The hyper Shuichi cried out as soon as he got inside and closed the door behind him. "but I thought the first leg of our tour won't take place until the first week of June!" strange. nobody's buying his hyper-act today. "I'd better ask Seguchi-san about this." He said while re-opening the studio door.  
  
"Hold it right there." K aimed his gun at Shuichi.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. Schedules haven't been changed. The tour will start 2 weeks from now." He said.  
  
"How am I suppose to believe that? For pete's sake, I jus heard 2 staffs there talking about a show which will take place on Saturday night! And Bad Luck's gonna be there, I hear 1 of the staffs say!"  
  
"Down boy." K shut him up.  
  
"Jeeze, Shuichi. You act just like Sakano-san!" Laughed his friend, Hiro.  
  
"Very funny, Hiro." Shuichi gave him a look of irritation.  
  
Suguru stood up. "Will the 2 of you cut it out?"  
  
"He's right!" Added Sakano who was already starting to freak out. "I act much more different than that of Shindou-kun's!"  
  
"Yeah, he's a lot more freaky than you are, Shu-chan." Hiro included  
  
"Yeah! Wha. HEY!!!" Now Sakano's really freaked out.  
  
"WRAH!!! If you guys aren't gonna shut up, I'm gonna blow your heads up!" K Shouted with random shots from his gun. Of course, nobody was really hit.  
  
"If you guys aren't gonna shut up, I'm gonna blow your heads up." Shuichi murmured while scanning the words. "That's it!"  
  
"What?" All of them asked.  
  
"'If you guys aren't gonna shut up, I'm gonna blow your heads up'! Don't you think it's such a nice combination?" Shuichi asked, his eyes turning childishly big with lots of hearts.  
  
All of them, including Sakano, sweat dropped.  
  
"My god, Shuichi. Are you really that desperate to at least write a decent song? Don't you got no brains? It's pathetic!" K tossed the gun on his head.  
  
"OW!!! What d'you do that for?!" Whined the tearful Shuichi.  
  
"To wake you and to make you realize how an idiot you are. Now practice!"  
  
"Now wait on a sec!"  
  
"Uh.. what is it this time, Shindou?" K Asked coldly.  
  
"About this show on Saturday. How come I wasn't informed about it?"  
  
"We don't know. I myself had just been notified about it this morning. Seguchi-san said it's just a one-night show to promote this company's bands' latest single releases. Now."  
  
"Eh. What?" Asked the slightly confused Shuichi.  
  
"PRACTICE!"  
  
"H- Hai!"  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Tachi, it won't work." The almost begging Ken pleaded.  
  
"What won't work? Don't you think it's perfect?" Tachi persisted.  
  
"Only the newly released singles are allowed to be performed on the show. Without doubt, we'll be disbanded for the second time if you continue on with your plan!" Yelled Ma-kun. Strange. Even his annoying loud nags didn't change Tachi's moods? For some unknown weird reason, Tachi had been. so relax, so complete, so satisfied. Now, how in the world can that be?  
  
"Morning, Mr. Seguchi-san sir!" Came the voice of Tachi as he opened the door to Tohma's office. Tohma on the other hand, was quite busy with the phone.  
  
"Oh, wait a moment please. -Yes Aizawa-san? Anything I can do for you?" He asked with his usual formal tone.  
  
"Oh, there sure is Mr. President!"  
  
"Um. Mr. Tsukushiro? Would it be alright if I call you back? I've got a sudden urgent matter which I will have to attend. Yes, sure Mr. Tsukushiro. Bye." With that, he hung the phone. "Well, what is it that you came here for Aizawa-san?"  
  
"Ah, NG's president. the lovely president of NG." Tachi said with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Get on with the point, Aizawa-san. Tell me what you need but if there's nothing, you are free to leave so I can continue my call." Said Tohma while arranging some papers on his desk  
  
"My dear, sweet Seguchi-san. Don't be impatient. The reason why I came here is quite simple." Tachi explained, smirking.  
  
"I'll try to help the best way I can Aizawa-san. But don't be too confident with it. I might as well refuse depending on what you're asking for."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing you can't handle. It's just a simple request I would like you to grand." Tachi focused his gaze on Tohma as he leaned his hands on the table.  
  
"And that request is?"  
  
"I've got a newly composed song and I would like you to allow me to sing it on the show on Saturday night."  
  
"Aizawa-san." Tohma called, slightly amused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You do know for a fact that the sole purpose of this show is to promote newly released songs and not to introduce freshly written ones." He continued. "It is a sort of way to find out which among the new singles will make it the top of the charts and which will not. Who's group among different bands from different companies will make the best selling rate and who will not."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's my final decision, Aizawa-san. End of discussion." Tohma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why don't you at least give me a chance and take a look at my lyrics?" Tachi inquired, his patience and good mood slowly fading.  
  
"Well then. Since you've put it that way, I guess I have no choice but to take look at your work. But allow me to remind you, Tachi aizawa, that this kind of thing will only happen once." Confirmed Tohma. Tachi nodded. "Alright then. Lets see what you got."  
  
"Admit it, you're interested to see them." Tachi said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Just give me the paper. So we can get this over with." Tohma defended himself. Sure, he was a little interested on the lyrics Tachi made but of course, to keep being a true Seguchi, he must not admit it.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Tachi handed him the lyrics. It took quite a moment for the word scanning though. And before Tohma spoke again.  
  
"I don't know. It sounds too desperate for a love song and too gloomy to be in the line of pop. Obviously, you can't consider it as rock. What inspired you to write such, Aizawa-san?" He asked.  
  
"Inspired? Oh, nothing. It just kinda popped out of my mind. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, don't you think it's great? Pop, rock, love and all that stuff. so overused. that's why I decided to write something new." Tachi lied, knowing that the person who actually kept him up all night, causing him to write that damn song 'till dawn, was Shuichi.  
  
"Well, you gotta thank that mind of yours for popping lyrics such as this. Feel free to sing that song on Saturday night." Tohma gave him sweet smile as he handed the paper back to him.  
  
"Is that all?" Tohma asked the still standing Tachi.  
  
"Yes. That is all." Tachi replied.  
  
"Then, you may leave." Tohma reminded.  
  
"Of course." With that, Tachi was out of the office.  
  
"You guys! YOU GUYS!!! I've done it!!" Tachi exclaimed as he approached his band mates sitting on a waiting chair.  
  
"You mean it?! I mean, Seguchi-san really did allow you to sing that song on stage???!" Asked Ken almost going nuts.  
  
"Yeah! And he said he said my lyrics were pretty god too!" Sweet lord, Tachi's becoming more and more like Shuichi!  
  
"Wait. Are you sure you're telling the truth, Tachi?" Asked Ma-kun with suspicion.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ah, now there's the real Tachi.  
  
"I'm just making sure. You wouldn't want to stop being the lead singer of our band, would you?" Ma-kun preached. Again.  
  
"Seriously now Ma-kun, you're starting to look like my mother!" And tachi's starting to look like Shuichi. argh.  
  
  
  
Saturday night.  
  
And so, here it is. Shuichi and his band mates' big day before their first leg of the tour begins. Crowds cheering at the top of their lungs. it was almost like. too much to be there. And after this they will be on a two- month-eight-city tour around the country. How nice.  
  
"Yo! Bad Luck! Yer next!" He heard one of the staffs yell.  
  
"Alright now, get out there, and show 'em whatcha got! And um. yeah! make me proud!" K Patted Shuichi on the back.  
  
"Aw. My head hurts."  
  
"Now now, don't you mind it. It's just a headache! Now go!"  
  
"Hmmm. That's easy for you to say! You're not the one to go on stage! Good thing I called for Yuki to come or else I'd die!" And he was on stage.  
  
Shuichi started singing as he got the "GO" signal from Hiro and suguru.  
  
3, 2, 1.  
  
  
Why am I standing on a cloud  
  
Every time you're around  
  
And my sadness disappears  
  
Every time you are near  
  
You must be an angel  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
Full of wonder and surprise  
  
And just now I realize  
  
Oooh you're an angel  
  
Oooh you're an angel  
  
Oooh you're an angel  
  
In disguise, I can see it in your eyes  
  
Walking down a crowded avenue  
  
Other faces seem like nothing next to you  
  
And I can't hear the traffic rushing by  
  
Just the pounding of my heart and that's why  
  
You must be an angel I can see it in your eyes Full of wonder and surprise And just now I realize  
  
Oooh you're an angel Oooh you're an angel Oooh you're an angel In disguise, I can see it in your eyes  
  
You're an angel  
  
You're an angel, baby  
  
You're an angel  
  
You must be an angel  
  
Now I believe that dreams come true  
  
'Cause you came when I wished for you  
  
This just can't be coincidence  
  
The only way that this makes sense is that  
  
Oooh you're an angel Oooh you're an angel Oooh you're an angel In disguise, I can see it in you're eyes  
  
You're an angel  
  
You're an angel, baby  
  
You're an angel  
  
You must be an angel, baby  
  
Clouds just disappear  
  
After finishing "ANGEL", all the lights went out again and Shuichi and his band mates immediately made their way to the backstage.  
  
"Whew, that's done." Said Shuichi as he rubbed the towel on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Your head still hurts?" Asked Hiro who was standing right next to him.  
  
"Yeah, a little. Who's next to perform anyhow?" Shuichi turned to K who took out a few peaces of paper which looked quite like a list of something.  
  
"Well, according to my little guide here. ASK is next."  
  
Shuichi looked at him, as if requesting to repeat what he just said.  
  
"Well they were invited. They just released their latest single last Wedneseday.  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Alright, we're next." Declared Ma-kun who was also looking at his own list.  
  
"Okay. Tachi, are you ready?" Ken added.  
  
"I sure am! Let's rock the whole stage tonight!" With that, Tachi and his 2 friends were gone to the stage.  
  
With the whole crowd screaming and the lights constantly changing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And then the beat started to fill the corridor. Fallowed by his voice.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, ASK seems to be making some fans out there." Sakano said as he noticed the madness going on with the crowd of people.  
  
"Aw. My headache's getting worse! Of all days to be invaded by one!" Shuichi exclaimed with his right hand resting on his forehead.  
  
"Op, ASK's done." K ignored Shuichi's complain. "Oh, but wait. They're still on the stage."  
  
"What, they're gonna sing another song?" Hiro was quite surprised.  
  
"Hmmm." Was K's 'yes'.  
  
  
  
Tachi couldn't believe it. The feeling he had once lost. The people. The screaming. It's all coming back to him. This is it. This is a very good start for him. And his band.  
  
"Ready for the next song?" Tachi asked his friends.  
  
"Anytime you are, man. What was all those practice-marathon for if we can't get ourselves ready for this big night anyhow?" Ken joked.  
  
Tachi Turned to Ma-kun who nodded.  
  
"Okay guys, in 3. 2." Tachi made a count down. ".One." And the tune was on.  
  
  
  
"Oooh, the tuning is nice too." Sakano said again.  
  
"Really? What's the song title?" Shuichi's a little curious.  
  
"'Don't know." K was still looking at his list. "It says here in the list that each of the bands are allowed to perform only 1 song. That's odd."  
  
"Hiro." Shuichi turned to his friend who looked at him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm confused.!" Answered Shuichi as he started to go childishly wild.  
  
"Well, don't push it. You're not quite used to thinking that your brain might explode."  
  
"Aw great. Now my headache's back! And it's your fault!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, now be quiet. ASK's about to start their second song."  
  
Shuichi did as he was told and stood next beside Hiro to get a better view. Well, they were at the back stage. Along with other unfamiliar bands.  
  
And then Tachi was singing again. And although he could here other bands complaining about his "Second-timer", he just went on, ignoring their nags.  
  
I, yi yi yi  
  
I, yi yi yi I, yi yi yi  
  
I want you the right way  
  
I want you, but I want you to want me too,  
  
Want you to want me baby  
  
Just like I want you  
  
Da da, da da, da da da  
  
I'll give you all the love I want in return  
  
But half a love is all I feel, sweet darling  
  
It's too bad, it's just too sad  
  
You don't want me no more  
  
But I'm gonna change your mind  
  
Some way, somehow  
I want you the right way I want you, but I want you to want me too,  
  
Want you to want me baby Just like I want you  
  
Da da, da da, da da da  
  
One way love is just a fantasy  
  
To share is precious, pure and fair  
  
Don't play with something you should cherish for life  
  
Oh baby, don't you wanna care?  
  
Ain't it lonely out there?  
  
I want you the right way I want you, but I want you to want me too. Want you to want me baby Just like I want you  
  
I want you the right way  
  
I want you, but I want you to want me too,  
  
Want me baby, just like I want you.  
  
Da da, da da, da da da  
  
I want you, the right way  
  
Want me baby  
  
Don't play with something you should cherish for life  
  
  
  
At the stage, while the 3 of ASK were busy getting their stuffs and getting out, Tachi made a search and immediately found his target. He caught sight of Shuichi staring at him just like the way he stares at his idol, Ryuichi when he's singing. Tachi winked at him.  
  
Shuichi took a few steps back, his face wearing a weird expression. Ew. Tachi winked at him! "He might have caught me staring at him.!"  
  
"Eh. What?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Nah, 'must be imagination." He tried to convince himself.  
  
"What must be your imagination?"  
  
Shuichi snapped. "No. nothing. I just thought my headache's getting worse I'm starting imagine things." He went on. "I'll go get some medicine."  
  
"I'll come with you." Hiro fallowed him.  
  
  
  
"That was nuts! Mean, really man! They really liked our song!" Ken was going frantic.  
  
"Yeah." Tachi had another reason to be happy though. Seeing Shuichi looking at him like that really turned his nerves on.  
  
"Especially the second one. Who ever could it be that you're desperately longing for, Tachi?" Ma-kun was looking at him as though trying to make him admit.  
  
"Well, nothing really. It just popped out of my mind. That's all." Tachi denied, his cheeks turning bright pink.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I Won't push it. But I know there's something."  
  
"Whatever Ma-kun." He changed the subject. "I'll by some drinks. See ya later."  
  
"Hey! I'm coming with you! I want some drinks too!" Ken jumped to his feet.  
  
"NO!" Ken stopped. "Er. No need, ken. I'll just buy you one, okay?"  
  
"Well. okay."  
  
"'Kay. Bye." And Tachi was gone.  
  
  
  
"Aw. now I'm REALLY starting to feel bored. There's nothing to look forward to anymore!" K raised his gun, ready to fire. Good thing Suguru and Sakano were there to keep him from killing someone.  
  
"Cool down! Cool down!" Sakano was saying while Suguru on the other hand focused his gaze on the gun.  
  
"Ehem." Someone cleared his or her throat.  
  
There was a pause and then everyone was looking at the person. Tachi Aizawa.  
  
"I can see you're enjoying yourself." He said, fighting the urge to laugh at the trio's position.  
  
"We sure would. If only these dumb jerks would get off me!" K tried to force Sakano and suguru away. But with him still holding that gun and with Suguru and Sakan still attached to him? There's no chance.  
  
"I see. But were's Shindou-kun and Nakano-san?" Asked Tachi.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Eh? They're not here?" The trio asked.  
  
"I see. So you don't know where they went?"  
  
"Got it!" Yelled Suguru as he got a complete hold of the gun.  
  
"WHY." K's voice was deep and scary. He didn't notice that his gun was already snatched from his hand.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Goodnight." With that, Tachi went away.  
  
Pause. Again.  
  
"Why you little. gimme that!" K ran wild when he saw Suguru holdng his gun. And the trio were rambling again.  
  
  
  
At the refreshing area...  
  
"Ah. Hiro my head hurts like hell!" Shuichi was almost crying.  
  
"Hang on, hang on." Hiro however, was desperate of finding ways to calm his best friend down.  
  
"Aw. There must some medicine here somewhere.! AW!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Hiro cut n. "Why don't you rest here for a while. I'll go fnd tha medicine. Alright?"  
  
"Yes daddy." Shuichi forced a smile.  
  
"Ah. You don't need to force a smile for me." Hiro said. "and don't call me daddy. You got me? I'm not that old. At least not yet. I'm your best friend ya know."  
  
Shuichi laughed despite the terrible pain in his head. "Sure, DAD."  
  
And Hiro disappeared.  
  
  
  
Also at the refreshing area. Just incase you're wondering.  
  
"So he's gone with Nakano-san. Hmmm. What could they be doing? Having sex?" He went on as he grabbed the can of drinks from the vending machine.  
  
"Oh well. Better luck next time." He smiled at the words and proceded to leave but stopped as he saw a boy with pink hair which undoubtedly was Shuichi.  
  
"Let's just say my luck came a bit sooner than I expected." He said to himself as he took a few more steps.  
  
"Hi, Shindou-kun."  
  
The pink ball of energy looked up at him, confused. "Yes?"  
  
"I don't intend t be rude or something. But were you staring at me while I was singing?" Tachi asked with excitement.  
  
"No." Shuichi wasn't in the food for talk. And most especially not to him.  
  
"Are you sure?"Tachi leaned forward so he can whisper to Shuichi's right ear. "But I caught you staring at me."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened. So he did caught him.  
  
"What do you think of my song? The second one."  
  
"I think it's great. Although I would be glad to know how in the world were you allowed to do that. Seguchi-san will disband you. Again." Hmmm. looks like Shuichi's headache is getting the better of him.  
  
"Oh, but Seguchi-san is the one who gave us permission to do it!" Tachi was quite enjoying this.  
  
"Do you mind, Tachi? I have a headache. I don't have the energy to deal with you." Shuichi stood and turned to leave but was stopped by Tachi's strong arms from behind.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask who my inspiration was in writing that song?" Tachi lowered his face a little so that he was an inch from Shuichi's.  
  
"I can't and I won't. My headache's getting worse now let go me!" Shuichi struggled to break lose but kept failing every time he tried.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Not now that I finally got you. I'm not gonna lose this opportunity." Tachi licked shuichi's neck.  
  
"Hey! NO!! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go, Aizawa!" but tachi was just too strong for Shuichi's small body. Plus, he has a terrible headache.  
  
Shuichi continued with his yelling until he was out of energy. But that wasn't the real reason for him to faint though. It was the hell-like pain in his head which took his consciousness away. And there, he sleeps. In Tachi's arms. Unable to control his body while Tachi on the other hand, takes the best chance he has and makes the most of it.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Ah, that was done! Finally, I have chapter 2 uploaded! Well, there you have it. LONG. I know lots of you guys might have fall asleep in the middle of your reading. Or at least almost. It's boring, I know. Just like the author.. Which is me, of course. Eiri? Hmmm. Yeah, he's not in Ch1 nor in this chapter as well! Well, just to remind you guys, (Eiri-Shu fans.), this is a fic featuring Tachi and his band and how the hell I came up of the idea of Tachi falling for Shuichi's cuteness. My original idea was to for Tachi to ruin Eiri and Shu's life and then make him get Shu for himself. But that's too overused, I figured. So decided to change the plot. Uh. but what the heck. this MY fic anyway and mine alone. Heh. It was a joke, ignore that. And um. for last but not least, I would like to apologize to Kai-san(Because I broke my promise.), Shuichi-tensai, and all the others who brought themselves t put up with the delay. And my grammars too.. Well, that's it for now. Bye guys. ^_^ See ya next chapter!  
  
P.S You'll put you reviews, won't you minna-san? Ya know, jut for inspiration. fr me to continue. Pretty please? ^_^  
  
|Top of Form |[pic] | |[pic][pic] |Bottom of Form | 


	3. Chapter 3

Feb. 24. 2003  
  
Disclaimer : Gravitation doesn't belong to me but to Maki Murakami. All the songs which will be/were used in this fanfic was originally written and sang by the all time pop queen, and sex upper, Madonna.  
  
Author's note : Ne, I was quite surprised that nobody new that songs were Madonna's. but she's the pop queen!!!! Ait a minute, maybe the song was just too old, ne? yup, that must be it. It was released in 1995. ^_^ Anyway, here it is, everyone! Chapter three! Sigh. I wonder how this is going to turn out? The next chapter won't be up until I come up with a decent idea again. When's that, I wonder. I do hope I can finish this story before summer ends. Sigh. Well hee! Time to read! Reviews, please! Okay? Saa! ^_^  
  
Dedicated to all the reviewers and well, especially to my two best chums here on the internet!!! Crimson Glory Kai and shuichi-tensai!!!  
  
"Rivals"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Famous Japanese blonde novelist Eiri Uesagi or Eiri Yuki, as most people call him, sped through the highway, feeling all frustrated and pissed at the same time. Not only that he haven't done anything productive for the day, like coming up with something for the next chapter of his highly anticipated new book, but is also late or in his case, terribly late for the show Shuichi had constantly been babbling about since yesterday, the other day, as well as the day before that.  
  
"Tch. What am I thinking? That coming to that show is as productive?" Laughter found its way on the blonde's throat and out of Eiri's mouth. Sure, his hands weren't any useful for the day but he wasn't that desperate to get a hold of something or to be occupied with something either. And most certainly not with some silly band shows such as this one. No, no. Definitely not. He didn't bother to push his ass all the way up from his royal chair in front of his royal laptop and leave his beloved royal apartment just to attend some silly rock shows to kill time. Neither because he wanted to, but because he had to. He made a promise to Shuichi that HE WILL BE THERE if he would just shut the hell up and let him be alone with his work. 'Let's not go crazy' as they say.  
  
The next twenty minutes of his journey was quite smooth and fast, causing him to forget all about the blasted book and his frustration for a while. He didn't much pay any attention to all the cars he kept on surpassing or what other 'not nice' things that could happen and could happen to him. All he's thinking about is that he's late and he's so damn sick about it. It was then that it started to rain hard, causing the traffic to go slower, and, causing him, to clench his fists tight on the driving wheel.  
  
"Uh. C'mmon, damnit!" He heard himself say, as he threw a now fully clenched fist on the wheel. /Of all the blasted times for the blasted rain to fall./ He sighed in defeat, as the traffic condition finally came into a complete stop. He leaned on his back and tried to ignore the fact that he's now pissed as hell could ever be. /It's raining really hard./ He was thinking, /I wonder how they're coping up with this./ He sighed once more and returned his gaze to his front, waiting for the vehicle he's next to, to move at least an inch forward. Well, that's life. People always get to spend time with those nasty traffic conditions every time which is such a pain in the head. It just so happened that Eiri is one of them tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stadium (Refreshing Area) "Damn. just where did that idiot brought his ass to this time?" Hiro was obviously scolding no one, as there weren't any Shuichi around but didn't stop his search. He could have sworn he told the brat to stay put and sit on that waiting chair beside some vendor machine while he went for some medicine and now he's gone. Hiro shook his head in annoyance and started leaving the Refreshing area. He was too much bothered with the idiot's sudden disappearance and didn't notice the person walking straight onto him and-  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Ow." He growled, "Er, sorry Mister, I was in a-"  
  
"Sorry Mister yourself. Just where've you been?" It was Fujisaki. "Only two more bands left to perform and the show is all done for good. And where's Shuichi-kun? K-san went all mad when he found out about you two's sudden sneak-out. Well, that was after we got the situation all fixed." The keyboardist added, giving an oh-boy-what-a-day sigh.  
  
"What situation?"  
  
"Nothing." Fujisaki inquired as he quickly changed expression in an attempt to change the subject as well. "Anyway, hurry up and find Shuichi-kun. We'll be leaving as soon as this is all over and boy, am I tired or what."  
  
"Tired? The only thing we did was perform once and watch other bands do their stuff after that, and you're worn out already?" Hiro gave him a puzzled look. The sixteen-year-old keyboardist stared back.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story."  
  
"Wait, does that have something to do with the 'situation' thing you were talking about?" Hiro was asking, now quite interested of what happened.  
  
"Yes, but find Shuichi-kun first. K-san might shoot you and Sakano-san might become the freakiest man you'll ever see if you don't." Fujisaki gave Hiro a pat on the shoulder and walked away.  
  
"I'm working on it." Hiro mumbled to himself as he left the path he and Suguru were taking and continued with his search. "Oh my. I hardly noticed the pouring of the rain until now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stadium (Entrance)  
  
Eiri pushed his way through the crowd and glared gone all the scowls he received made by people whom he had 'accidentally' hit. He was more than just terribly late for the blasted show, for heaven's sake, and damn, did he still have the time to stop and display his face in front of every single person he bumped on to and apologize? Hn. To hell with them all.  
  
At last, after a few more minutes of bumping and glaring, Eiri reached the one last place he had to pass before he can actually find Shuichi. He wasted no time and searched his pocket to find the ticket Shuichi had given him earlier that day before he went off.  
  
Just as he was about to hand over the ticket, a boy wearing a yellow shirt and red cap, who quite looked like a staff in charge of collecting tickets before letting people in, whatever, approached him and stared at the novelist with a puzzled expression as he went so say:  
  
"Erm. sorry sir, but the show just ended a few minutes ago."  
  
Eiri couldn't think of a better way than just punch the boy straight on the nose and proceed to in. He didn't though. Hell, he was still sane, for crying out loud, and it would be a ruin to his image too if he did such an impolite thing. So instead, he fixed the boy with a sharp glare before saying:  
  
"Listen kid, I've practically done nothing fruitful for the day for my hands and mind weren't any of a help, got stuck between some stupid cars in the middle of some stupid traffic condition caused by a stupid weather, and got scowled at by those dumb people you see heading away from here. Intensifying my frustration by not letting me in after I give you this shitty ticket won't be a very nice idea, I assure you."  
  
Mortified, the boy grabbed the ticket from the novelist's flat open hands and took a few steps back, getting out of Eiri's way as he did. "Th- That would be a. a. one ticket! One person, sir! P- Please come in!"  
  
"Glad we understand each other." With that, Eiri went on and disappeared from the boy's sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stadium (Refreshing Area)  
  
Hiro greeted his teeth with each and every step he made. He'd been practically looking for the brat for nearly an hour and a half but still, not a single clue of where he probably had gone to. Damn is he tired or what. It was then that he, for the second time that day, bumped onto someone and boy, guess what. He didn't feel all happy about it at all. What made the situation even worse is that, it's an ASK member.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ma-kun said in a low tone, as he repositioned himself to continue on with his walking. Hiro stopped and turned to look at the retreating figure as he debated with himself weather if it is okay to ask his rival about their (Bad Luck's) vocalist's whereabouts or not. But then he figured time was wasting and he can't continue on doing it.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Shuichi, by any chance?" And the question was out.  
  
The other guitarist turned and said: "Not at all. I myself is quite busy looking for our own vocalist. He said he was just gonna buy some drinks but he's taking too much time. Or should I say 'Took'. I have a suspicion he's not here anymore."  
  
Hiro didn't seem to get the answer he wanted. It was obvious that the person he's looking for and asked the blonde guitarist about was none other than Shuichi and all he got was some lousy plot about the 'lazy eye's' own disappearance. Though, it somehow made some sorta sense to him and caused him to think the unthinkable. Man he got the picture, indeed.  
  
Seeing the sight of a retreating frustrated Hiro, although his walk was already beginning to slow down, Ma-kun did just the same and started walking again but stopped right on spot as he heard his own name being called.  
  
"Ma-kun, are you saying that the lazy eye just. well- disappeared?" The blonde frowned at that. They may be rivals but that's not a good enough reason to call his friend the 'lazy eye'. And right in front of his face too.  
  
"Er, sorry." Hiro apologized. "So, where'd he go?"  
  
"No idea. He said he was gonna buy some drinks and next, he was gone."  
  
"And that other guy? The one with dark brown hair and shades?" Asked Hiro again.  
  
"I left Ken in our room just in case Tachi arrives. Anyway, weren't you looking for Shindou-san just now?"  
  
"I was and I still am." Answered Hiro who was now walking beside him. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we look for them together? Well, you said Aizawa- san went to buy drinks and this is the only place wherein you can buy ones and I just left Shuichi here a few minutes ago. (Lying) so maybe they're just here, somewhere."  
  
The sound of this made Ma-kun feel rather surprised. Not because he thought the younger guitarist had a little something for him but because he knew what the other started thinking the moment he heard about Tachi's disappearance.  
  
"You think Tachi kidnapped Shindou-an." He declared smoothly as he stopped walking and turned to his right side to face Hiro. Hiro did the same as his companion did.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, to be honest with you, yes. That's exactly what I'm thinking right now."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Well, we better hurry. If what you're thinking is correct then we have to do something." Ma-kun declared and went to continue walking.  
  
Hiro stared at the blonde's back for a while. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? And then he figured it was out of the question right now and well, his priority for today is to find Shuichi on the double, right? So he too, hurried up and followed Ma-kun.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"About Tachi?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, he is the sort of person who will do anything or, let's say almost anything, to get what he wants. He'd been acting kinda weird lately and well, that second song we performed? I don't know what kinda dirt he picked up from the ground and ate it to write such."  
  
All right now, this thing is really starting to make some creepy kinda sense. To Hiro, that is. First, ASK made a two-timer show, then this strange song weather love or pop, filled with longing and desire, comes out of Tachi's brain, and weather if it was addressed to Shuichi or what, damn, he just didn't know, and now, Shuichi is missing as well as ASK's own vocalist. He could still remember a few parts of the song though. They maybe rivals but hey, nothing's wrong with admitting the fact that the song was rather good. Very good. /Now what was that part again?/ Thought Hiro. /Ah, yes./ He added and started to recall the words to put them all together.  
  
I want you the right way. I want you, but I want you to want me too. Want you to want me baby. Just like I want you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stadium (Bad Luck's Room)  
  
"Hell! Just where are those two?!" K shouted, while waving his gun in the air.  
  
Sakano and Suguru sweat dropped. Like the last 'situation', they'll have to deal with the gunman again.  
  
"The rain is getting heavier. If we don't get out here now, it'll be morning already before we all get back to NG." Fujisaki stated as he kept a firm old onto his keyboard.  
  
"Forget about that ofr now, K's gonna kill someone if we don't stop him!" Sakano Blabbered, trying to catch the keyboardist's attention. Fujisaki sighed and stood up. Just as they were about to 'help' the manager to calm down, the door slammed open and in came the well known Japanese romance novelist which is none other than-  
  
"Yuki Eiri." K muttered as he lowered his gun and sat to make a straight eye contact with the other blonde. Eiri stared back, despite that his clothes were all wet because of that stupid rain, and, that his muscles started to contract with them too.  
  
"Where's Shuichi." Eiri demanded, still standing at the door, his cool wet face facing the manager steadily.  
  
"Who knows. Why, you might be the sole reason of Shuichi's disappearance." Eiri frowned at that. It was okay to have the brat crying a river, apologize (Not through words though.) by having sex with him afterwards but 'disappeared'? Was he really that upset to run away? Eiri wasn't about to give in to this little ran of theirs though. He took a few more steps forward as he closed the door behind him and said:  
  
"Just cut the crap and tell me where he is. He's upset beacuase I came late, I know, but he won't run away, crying and driving people nuts." At this, K almost raised his gun and shoot. Fujisaki was nice and fast to get a hold of it before it happened though, which was a good thing, actually.  
  
"Um, Yuki-san, Hiro went out to look for him and see, there' nothing to worry about. They'll be here in no time."  
  
Eiri looked at him furiously and said: "Nakano did?"  
  
"Well, he said he just went somewhere to look for some medicine and he got back-" He was cut off again.  
  
"Medicine?"  
  
"Shuichi was complaining about his headache before he disappeared."  
  
Eiri was about to make a reply but stopped as the door he just closed behind opened revealing two guitarists. One of Bad Luck's and another of ASK's.  
  
K looked up as if waiting for an answer. Eiri turned to his back and was surprised at the sight of Shuichi's best friend, along with a member of their rival band.  
  
"Where is he?" He demanded, his golden orbs well focused on the brown-red hair.  
  
Hiro glared at him. It seems that for every single trouble Shuichi gets himself in to, To Hiro, Eiri is always the one to blame. Why? Well, maybe because he's always the last person to know weather if something terrible happened to his best friend or not and always wears the so-what-I-don't- care mask although he truly is head over hills worried about the pink-head. And that's what Hiro hated the most about Eiri's being human. Even the simple 'I love you' he cannot say even when there's only the two of them around. Pride, as people call it.  
  
"Funny you should ask." Hiro's glare went sharper as he continued saying: "The headache would've been nothing if you came a little earlier. You know how of a crazy Baka he is when it comes to you. What, can't you leave the blasted laptop alone for a while? Damn, if I hadn't known any better, you'd rather stay and sit in front of your laptop instead of doing it with Shuichi on the bed. Tch. Novelists these days."  
  
Knowing Hiroshi Nakano, Eiri decided not to take the guitarist's words to heart. He knew that this kinda talk won't go anywhere and that if Hiro was a fool for nagging at him and judging him like that, that he was even more of a fool if he took it seriously. So there, he ignored him. And although half of the words spoken were true, that he always focuses on work and drives Shuichi away whenever he's there to interrupt, never did he thought that Shuichi was any less important compared to his laptop. He was and is still his EVERYTHING.  
  
Eiri 'Huned" and headed for the door. Before he could finally open it though, he was called by Bad Luck's manager K causing him to stop and turn to look at the other blonde.  
  
"Holt it."  
  
Eiri simply stared at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" The gunman asked.  
  
"I believe it is to my concern only where to drag myself to. Not yours." Eiri said with a smirk turning open the door so he can get out. It was K's words that stopped him again from doing so though.  
  
"Looking for Shuichi?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"I'm coming with you then."  
  
Eiri frowned at him.  
  
"He's my star after all. It's also my fault that the kid's disappeared."  
  
"Hun. Do as you desire. But I'm doing this with or without your help." "Hey, you." K looked at Ma-kun. "You coming?"  
  
Ma-kun answered: "No thanks, I gotta be heading back."  
  
And the two blondes left in search of the vocalist while the other blonde left to rejoin his teammate, Ken to look for Tachi as well. Probably. Hiro snorted. "Must've had his nerves petrified by what I said."  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"What do you mean?" He turned questioningly at Fujisaki.  
  
"He completely ignored what you said. Barely understood it if ask me."  
  
"Hell, I don't a give a fuck if he ignores me or not. But I won't stop unless he's mentally human enough to give Shuichi the attention he deserved."  
  
"Right." Fujisaki sweatdropped.  
  
"You don't believe me, don't you."  
  
"Aw. I hope they find Shindou-kun soon! I miss NG so much!!!" Sakano was blabbering again. Oh well.  
  
"NG? or is it the PRESIDENT of NG himself that you're missing?" Hiro laughed his annoying laugh at the now blushing producer.  
  
Fujisaki sweatdropped again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At some Hotel (Room 198)  
  
It was dark. Gods, everything was hardly visible to him! All he could feel was the soft covers of the bed over his slim body and- wait a minute, wasn't at the refreshing area waiting for Hiro who went looking for some medicines? And speaking of medicine:  
  
Shuichi slowly got up and felt the pain in his head, causing him to put a hand on it and just hold it steadily. He looked around to at least get a single clue of where he is, though he can see nothing but pure black. Now, how's that possible?  
  
"Er, the curtains must be closed." He murmured to himself, now getting up from the bed he'd been laid on to. Still feeling a but dizzy, he walked across the room nor only as careful not to fall but as well as fast as he could. He bumped onto something. The wall? No. it's got a handle. The door. Shuichi grabbed a handful of the mentioned handle and tried to pull it open. Luckily, he wasn't at all locked in from inside or anything like that. He got out of the room and examined the corridor.  
  
Now it's clear. He's inside some sorta hotel. This floor has three doors, a flight of stairs, one of going up, and another one going down. But who brought him here though? Hiro? K? Are they all here too? "It's creepy here...." He complained to himself. Yeah, it is creepy. The lights are all dim and the color of the walls and rugs are pale-dark. "They claim it's a hotel but it doesn't look anything like one! It's looks evil!" Wined the pink-head, despite the pain in his head. The first question that popped into his mind not too long ago, "Who brought me here?", is now to be answered as footsteps on the rugs started to be heard coming closer and closer. Shuichi started panicking. Who is this person? Why did he or she brought him here? What's his or her intention? His brain was too much occupied to even think of running away. He didn't know what to do. The person who he claimed to be his kidnapper is fast approaching and he can't do anything to move himself. To escape.  
  
The stairs. Of course, the stairs! /The stairs!/ Shuichi thought, heading for it. Just as he was about to take step on it though, to his horror, a man with black hair was standing right in front of him, eyes wide, and looking very angry. Very angry indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stadium (Bad Luck's Room)  
  
Hiro, Fujisaki, and Sakano was sitting quietly, and anxiously waiting for the blondes to come back. Hopefully though, they'd come back with the pink- head too. Man, does Hiro have something to say to Shuichi when he's back. He'd been rehearsing the words silently for quite some time now, and he sure won't screw up saying it to his best friend's face by the time he comes back. Hopefully, he will come back.  
  
The door opened and the two blonde that went out to look for the vocalist came inside. Both looking frustrated. They didn't find him.  
  
"All the bands had gone home. As well as the staffs. We're the only ones here now." Fujisaki stated.  
  
"We know." K said rather angrily.  
  
"All right, I've decided. We'll leave for now and tell the police about this tomorrow." K declared.  
  
"WHAT?" Both Eiri and Hiro stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"It's okay if you want to stay. I won't stop you. Not this time. But you won't find him. We've searched all over the place already. The Refreshing Area, the base of the stadium, damn, even the girl's bath rooms" At this Hiro looked at him questioningly. "Well, not all of them, Right Yuki-san?" Eiri didn't say anything though.  
  
"Okay, let's move people, grab all your belongings so we can get outta here."  
  
Sakano was secretly happy about this. No, not about them not finding Shuichi but because he can finally go home. Back to NG. he won't spend the night at his apartment. He'll go straight to the studio and stay there 'till morning and wait for the lovely president of NG to arrive! Why, he did brought and extra suit and well, there's a comfort room in Ng anyway where he can change so, he'll just stay there 'till dawn!  
  
"Yuki-san, want a ride home with us?"  
  
"I've got my own car, thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE freackin' Hotel (Corridor)  
  
Tachi stared at the shocked figure in front of him. Did he really thought he could escape from him?  
  
"You little brat. I've already warned the guards not to let a certain pink- head get out because he's with me and he's drunk and that he'll cause trouble if he runs free around the city. Thay think you're a sex slave of mine and will tell the police about this place if you got out. Why, they wouldn't want to loose their jobs would they?" Tachi said in a mocking tone, advancing a few steps towards his prey.  
  
Shuichi, as if about to fall, was panicking with all his might and started to run away. Tachi had the advantage however, as he mentioned before, the guards won't let him out. But Shuichi was just too stubborn for his own good. He won't stop running just because Tachi told him to, or because Tachi told him that he doesn't have chance of escaping. So there, Shuichi kept on moving away although his headache was starting to dominate his whole brain as well as his body and,  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Shuichi fell hard on the floor, head down over his arms and is still struggling to get up. Tachi found this a little amusing. Not once did he thought Shuichi would look so damn desperate to get away from him.  
  
"AW.Tatsukete!" Tachi felt more than just plain satisfied to hear the word "Help" from Shuichi's mouth. Damn all the good and bad, he was really enjoying this!  
  
Shuichi was about to succeed in getting up but was pushed back down by Tachi. What would make this little game more fun is having his prey struggling to get away not just from him, but also from his grip. Oh, the scream Shuichi released when pushed down. Good thing Tachi was quick enough to cover his mouth with his own hands. Though, nobody would really care even if he did scream like hell. Wait a sec- did I just say it was 'good'?! (Ignore this, please. -_-'')  
  
"So this is the way you want the game to be played? Tag? Right before we get onto the REAL game in bed?" Tachi said mockingly as he lowered his body so he can whisper to Shuichi's ear: "This place is pretty far from That of Yuki-san's. Here, you can yell all you want. The people from behind these doors will only think that you're actually enjoying some wonderful love- making. Which is what we'll do as soon as we finish this little game of ours. 'Just to make things a little more exciting."  
  
"Oh, and just to remind you, this is an illegal hotel. Not just any, but a hotel where you can have all the sex and fun you'll ever wish for. And the word 'help' isn't acknowledged by people here, by the way." Tachi stood up and unbuttoned his own Shirt. He took it off and brought it to their room by the time he came out, Shuichi was still struggling to get up. Man, was the headache really that bad? Tachi's smirk grew even wider as he reached for the boy to make him cry out for help once again.  
  
"AH!!! Let go Aizawa! Let go!" No use "LET GO!!!" Still no effect. He's crying now though. Poor Shuichi.  
  
"As I've said, you can cry as much as you want but it won't do you any better." Tachi said a little louder since Shuichi had been really screaming this time. "YUKI!!!"  
  
"All right, time's up, game's over, time to head for the bed!!!" With this, Tachi used both his arms to grab Shuichi's entire body and to pin his arms to his sides at the same time. The boy was still moving to get away but to no avail. Taci was especially strong tonight. Maybe because he knew something 'good' was about to happen.  
  
He dumped the hyper body on the bed and began unzipping his own pants. Shuichi on the other hand, was trying hard to put up with his headache and was panting hard. Really hard. At last, Tachi finished undressing himself and is now wearing only his /ehem/ underpants. He laid himself on top of the still panting Shuichi and started undressing him as well. Shuichi was just as stubborn and persistent as a spoiled brat though, he just can't give up that easily. Well, Eiri calls him that a lot. Doesn't he?  
  
Anyway, "Urgh! Stop this! Are you nuts?! Get your filthy hands off me!" Tachi made a face at that. Filthy? This childish little brat. How dare he?  
  
"Filthy?" He spoke out his thought. "You think I'm filthy filthy? Isn't your relationship with that gold-eyed beast filthy? Don't you know that despite your popularity, a lot of people hate you because you're homosexual? Were you not aware of the fact that some of your fans had been turned down really bad after that blasted novelist first declared to the media that you two have been living together as lovers for the past few months? Don't you know that I was one of them? Hm? Don't you know?!" Tachi was practically yelling at him.  
  
"Shut up! If Yuki's a golden-eyed beast, then you're lazy-eyed freak- actopus-water-demon or. or. whatever you are! Yuki1 help!" The headache's gone, I suppose.  
  
"It's a real surprise that although you do realize that you're being kidnapped here, you still have the energy to be hyper." Tachi said in between movements as he keeps Shuichi in control. Stop wasting your strenght though. It won't get you anywhere."  
  
"WAWAWAWAWAWA WA!!! WA!!!!!!" Shuichi's hyper ness wasn't such a waste and seemed to have come into action and had a quite good purpose after all. He managed to slip one hand from Tachi's grip away and made a quick child-like punch (Quite strong though.) directly on Tachi's face. He was hit on the nose which caused it to bleed.  
  
Tachi became completely silent, his eyes well-hidden behind his bangs. Shuichi was silenced too.  
  
And then Tachi laughed his crazy-evil-laugh.  
  
Shuichi was simply terrified. /What's wrong with him?/ He thought. He can see the blood which was the result of his punch run down from Tachi's nose to his mouth. He reached to touch the bleeding nose. For whatever reason, damn, he just didn't know. He used his index finger to wipe out the blood although it doesn't stop. He just. kept doing it. Perhaps because he felt rather uneasily for what he did. Guilt.  
  
Before Shuichi could continue though, his wrist was grabbed by Tachi's hand. "You're in no position to fight back. I can kill right here, right now." Then he pressed his lips hard against Shuichi's. Shuichi didn't refuse. He just stayed till, bearing with the taste of Tachi's blood in his mouth. He didn't mind though. It just felt too good to even think of the blood so he didn't mind. At all.  
  
Tachi pulled back the kiss and stared at Shuichi with wide eyes. "Aren't you gonna refuse?" He asked, half believing what he just witnessed, saw, felt, whatever.  
  
"I- I don't know." Shuichi looked quite unsure.  
  
"Do you know why I wrote that song and why oh why did I bother myself to ask Seguchi to allow us to perform that on stage? Even if it isn't released as a single yet?"  
  
Tachi thought for a while. "Because I saw you at the park near you and your lover's apartment. I think you're reading a book. One of Yuki Eiri-san's maybe? And man, did you have me longed for this moment all day and night after that to arrive or what."  
  
Shuichi remained silent though, feeling very un-eased. Was he really that sorry about punching Tachi's nose? Or maybe he's just worried about what he's REAL boyfriend might say? Well. No matter.  
  
Tachi decided to just ignore whatever it is that's on Shuichi's mind and just took the advantage he had while it's still there. Or, does he prefer to have sex with hyper-never-ending-whining side of Shuichi? Hehe. I guess not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three Hours later  
  
Shuichi rolled on the bed and felt the blankets all wrapped around him. He reached his arms in search of his partner, only to find that the left side of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes quickly got into a sitting position, blankets still wrapped around his shoulders. His worries were replaced by a complete relief as he heard his own name being called by his koi for the night.  
  
"Thought I already left you?" Tachi said, ex-hailing the cigar smoke.  
  
Shuichi smiled sweetly at the sight of Tachi standing beside the window pane, and all covered with rays of light of the moon. He stood up.  
  
"Ne, aren't you cold? You're not wearing any clothes." Shuichi joked, smiling tenderly.  
  
"I'm still too lazy to do it myself."  
  
"Do you want me to do it?"  
  
Tachi looked at him for a while, then back out the window. "It's okay."  
  
"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I put on my own clothes?"  
  
"They're right there, beside the bed." Tachi pointed to where he had put the younger singer's clothes. Shuichi went to the said place and said:  
  
"You folded them? That was sweet, I guess."  
  
"All right then, hurry up and get dressed. I'm taking you home."  
  
"Shuichi stared at him. "Where?"  
  
"To Yuki Eiri-san, of course. Where else?"  
  
"Well. I just thought."  
  
"Well, it's not like what you thought. Now, hurry up and put your clothes on."  
  
Shuichi did as he was told and got all dressed. So did Tachi.  
  
"Ne, what time is it?"  
  
Tachi looked at his wrist-watch. "Three-twenty six."  
  
"Mygod, what time did you take me here?"  
  
"About eleven, I think. We arrived here past twelve." Tachi went on. "C'mon let's head for my car."  
  
"Wow!!! You've got a car?!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
They checked out of the hotel they were in and proceeded to the car.  
  
"You're car sure looks neat."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In The Car (Fifteen Minutes Later)  
  
"Ne, what's with the sudden cold attitude?" Shuichi decided to enlighten the mood a little.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Just a few minutes before, you were enjoying me and you're making me feel as if nothing really happened at all."  
  
"Sorry. It's just that."  
  
"It's all right." Shuichi cut him off.  
  
Two and a half hours passed and before Shuichi noticed it, the car was already in front of his lover, Eiri's apartment.  
  
"Well. See you tomorrow, I guess."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Shuichi smiled at him before getting out of the car, despite how hurt he felt while bearing with two-and-a-half-hour-silence-marathon. So, as Tachi's punishment, he thought, he didn't kiss him good bye. He saw Tachi's disappointment before he left but Tachi deserved it, he thought. Dear me, I think he grew a little meaner than before.  
  
After the car were completely out of sight, Shuichi went over to the door and searched the pockets of his jacket for the spare key Eiri had given him. He opened the door and of course, he went inside and was greeted by complete silence. He took a few more steps forward and the sight of a book caught his eye. He leaned down and picked it up. It's Eiri's latest released book. The one he'd been reading in the park just this Tuesday before Hiro came to pick him up. And the one Tachi talked about just a few hours ago. He was about to let his tears swell down but cancelled the attempt as Eiri came out of his study room, looking at him rather furiously.  
  
"Where've you been? We were all looking for you at the blasted stadium."  
  
Shuichi didn't know what to say. All those hours he spent with Tachi, gods and the sudden mood-changing after he punched the lazy eye. Was really guilty for punching Tachi's nose or was he guilty for betraying is lover?  
  
"Yuki. I."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
ITTE!!! My little fingie hurts!! *Crack sounds* I know this chapter isn't as exciting as the previous one but please. it's hard to come up with ideas on how to write decent narrative phrases! The plot's all complete, I assure you that. But, I need to focuse more on how to narrate it properly.. Anyway, thankies!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
